The Return of Myotismon
by digifreak15
Summary: SLIGHT CROSSOVER w/ Darkest Powers, just a heads up! The sequel to The Return of the DigiDestined. Tai and Kari's older sister returns after 7 years. Kari discovers something important about herself and her brother, the others learn a major secret...
1. The Decision

The Return of Myotismon

Continued from _The Return of the DigiDestineds and the Return of the Prophecy_

**Chapter 1: The Decision **

**Tai's pov**

We were free to spend as much time as we wanted in the DigiWorld since it was summer. Most of our parents knew the truth about the DigiWorld. But the new DigiDestineds' parents didn't and that meant that they couldn't spend a lot of time here without their parents worrying about them and where they were, now our parents could say that the others were with us and that they were safe but that would be an exaggeration of the truth and I would never make our parents do that for us. So now I had to decide if we would explain it to the other's parents or have our parents tell them. That was a tough choice but after Kari helped me out it became a group choice not just mine.

**Matt's pov **

Tai and Kari came over and told us that we were gonna vote on if we told the others' parents or if our parents would. We voted and Kari counted the votes then whispered them to Tai.

He took a deep breath and said, "The choice with the most votes is … we tell them ourselves. As for how we will do that, well I 'm open to suggestions."

"I've got it!" Kari said after a moment of thought. "I will ask our parents to get the others' parents to meet us. Tai you will call Davis, Cody, and Yolie and have them meet us at our apartment, and don't worry I'll ask mom about that. I've got everything under control."

"Okay," Tai said reluctantly (because he was the leader and thought that he needed to worry about everything, yeah not with Kari around).

I swear that ever since Kari joined the group whenever planning was needed Tai was the main person that we _saw_planning but really it was Kari that created the plans. Then Tai put them into action, since he was so much better at that (most of the time). But he was the best leader we had so I never mentioned it, not even to Tai and Kari. Kari looked like she knew what was going to happen at the meeting and so did TK.

**Kari's pov **

TK and I knew exactly what we were going to do and say. We would first talk to my mom, then TK's mom and then the others' parents.

"Mom! I'm home," I called.

"Hello Kari, is your brother still in the DigitalWorld?" She asked.

"Yes, TK is here and we need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Can we have the new DigiDestineds' parents meet us here? And can you call Yolie's parents?"

"Yes and yes but why?"

"Because, you know that evil thinking Digimon that came here looking for me 3 years ago? Well he is coming back and we need others to help us because it says that with their help we can defeat him again."

"Oh, that makes sense. But who are you going to have explain?"

"Well we all are, but first we need you, TK's mom and Sora's mom to call Yolie's parents, Cody's parent and Davis' parents."

"Davis? The one that Tai his cell number to give you?"

"Yes mom, that Davis."

"I bet that he doesn't like that you and TK are dating."

"No he doesn't and I'm sure Mimi told him it why would never work between us before we sent them home."

She looked confused, "Mimi saw him staring at me and knew he had a thing for me, then talked to him," I explained.

"Oh!"

"Goodbye, mom! We have to go!"

"Goodbye, Kari!"

**TK's pov**

"So one yes down and two more to go," I said.

"Yes but we may face more questions than we did just now," Kari pointed out.

"Good point. Mom, I'm home!" I said.

"Hello, TK is Kari with you?" My mom asked.

"Yes."

"Hello, Ms. Takashi!" Kari called my mom.

"Mom, can you call Yolie's parents and tell them to meet at Kari's apartment?" I asked.

"Sure, but why?" She asked.

"The Digimon that came after Kari 3 years ago is coming back and we don't know when so we need their parents to know the truth, so that they can stay in the DigiWorld longer," I explained.

"Oh!" She said, and then she added, "Do you want me to call your dad?"

"Yes, please mom. Thanks!"

"You two get going, you've got a lot of parents to talk to."

"Okay! Goodbye!" We said.


	2. The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed**

**Davis' pov**

M y mom got a call from Sora's mom at the same time I got call from Tai.

"Meet me and the others at my house," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see. See you later," he said then hung up.

I thought to myself,_ I trust them with my life. They would _never _betray me. _

Then suddenly I got a necklace with an orange thing in the center.

_What is this? _I asked myself.

Then my mom called to me saying that we needed to go to Tai and Kari's place. Now.

**Yolie's pov**

We got to Kari's apartment before Davis and Cody. They arrived at the same time but the other's parents were already there. Introductions were done then Kari and TK came out.

_This is where I feel at peace with them, my friends who are like family. _I thought to myself.

That was when a turquoise necklace appeared in my hands.

Kari's eyes went wide and she said, "The Crest of Peace!"

Davis said, "I have one just like that except it orange."

"You have the Crest of Trust!"

"So, that means I have the Crest of Mercy!" Cody said.

"Yes!"

"What are crests?" Our parents asked.

"It's a long story," Kari told them.

**Cody's pov**

Kari explained what our parents listened.

"We are the eight original DigiDestineds. We have DigVices and Crests, like Davis, Cody… " She said as I got mine, "… And Yolie do."

"Don't forget the prophecy," Sora whispered.

"Oh, yeah. Davis had found some, to him, weird writing. We knew what it was and after Izzy translated it and sent it to me I read it. It said, "As time passes the Dark One returns. From the past its deadly figure is remembered by 8. All fear it. All hate it. It destroys life. Creates fear. Changes time. But the chosen ones will fight the war with help from Peace…," Yolie "… Mercy…" Cody "… And Trust…" Davis "… The Chosen Ones will win the war. Many will wonder who they are, but the Chosen Ones are never far…""

**Tai's pov**

Kari continued to recite the prophecy she memorized, ""Courage with a Sun of gold is one." Tai is Courage. "Love…" Sora "… with a heart of red is another. Shares a soul with Courage she does. Hope…" TK "… With a star of yellow comes next. He fights with his heart and bravery. Light…" Me "… With a flower of pink shines through. At Hope's side she always comes through. Friendship…" Matt "… Is next with a symbol of balance and horns of blue. He fights for and with the ones he calls his friends. Sincerity…" Mimi "… With a teardrop of green will fight for the truth and always be sincere. She will always be found beside Friendship. Reliability..." Joe "… With a cross of gray is always near and can always be depended on. Knowledge…" Izzy "… With glasses of purple is never far and always knows what needs to be done. Listen to these words or the night will come. The Apocalypse will come, once more worse than before. This is the prophecy of Fear, Life, Time and Love.""

The parents (ours included) just sat there staring at us.

"We know who the "Dark One" is, a Digimon named Myotismon that came here looking for Kari 3 years ago," I said into the silence then I added, "We are telling you this because in order to be prepared for when he comes we need Davis, Cody, and Yolie to be able to stay in the DigiWorld longer."


	3. The Nightmare Day

**Chapter 3: The Nightmare Day**

**TK's pov**

The parents of Davis, Cody, and Yolie just sat there and looked at us until they broke the awkward silence.

"Okay," they said.

"Davis can stay with you guys to help you," Davis' parents said.

"So can Cody," Cody's mom added.

"Yolie can too," her parents said.

They looked a bit worried though so I said, "You don't need to worry because they have Digimon that were sent to protect them just like we all do."

After I said that they seemed more relaxed.

"We won't let anything happen to them either, Tai and Kari said together.

All of us nodded our agreement to that.

"You can rely on us!" Joe said with a smile.

The parents laughed at that, remembering Joe's crest was the Crest of Reliability.

"So tomorrow will meet in the DigiWorld, and don't be late. If you are e-mail us and we will have two people get you," Tai paused, then looked at Kari and said, "I _know you _won't be late."

"Neither will you," she replied.

"That's right, now we'll see all of you tomorrow."

"Goodbye!" Everyone said it once.

**Kari's pov**

After dinner I went into my room and got ready for bed. Mom was going to work (she only worked nights) so it was just me and Tai in the apartment. I fell asleep at nine, but then had a really weird dream.

**Kari's dream (still her pov)**

I saw Tai standing by Dragon's Eye Lake, well we were all near it, but he was at the lake's edge. Beside him was Sora, no surprise there. Then was Mimi and Matt, then I saw TK and felt safe, because I wasn't before. I ran to TK, he heard me running and pulled me close to him. Tai did the same to Sora, Matt did the same with Mimi too. Then Izzy, Joe, Davis, Cody, and Yolie came and stood beside us. Suddenly a got really dark and I not only saw the darkness, I felt it. Then suddenly TK and I started to say the crests names.

"Love," I said Sora glowed red.

"Courage," TK said and Tai glowed gold.

"Sincerity," I said, Mimi glowed green.

"Friendship," Matt glowed blue.

"Reliability," Joe glowed gray.

"Knowledge," Izzy glowed purple.

"Peace," Yolie glowed turquoise.

"Trust," Davis glowed orange.

"Mercy," Cody Globe lavender.

"Hope," TK glowed yellow.

"Light," I glowed pink.

Then suddenly Myotismon appeared and grabbed TK and Tai!

"No!" I screamed, then realized that it wasn't just Myotismon, but VemomMyotismon and that he was gonna kill them!

**Tai's pov**

I had just woken up from a nightmare, when I heard Kari screaming. I ran to her room knowing she needed me.

"Kari! Wake up! Kari! Wake up! I said to her while shaking her.

Then she did wake up she saw that I was there.

She was sweating and panting as she said, "What happened?"

"You were screaming," I replied.

"Oh, just a bad dream."

"Were you seeing Wizardmon die again?"

"Probably, I can't remember," she told me and I knew she was lying.

Even though I knew she was lying I didn't have the heart call her on it, that was because I knew she needed me right now. Little sisters didn't need or want to hear their older brothers call them a liar especially when they need them most.

"Okay, do you want me to stay?" I asked instead of calling her on her lie.

"Yes, please, "she replied to me reminding me of the eight-year-old girl she once was.

I sat next to my sister and hugged her. She just threw her arms around me and melted into me.

"That must have been a really bad dream," I said showing I knew she was lying at first.

"It was… But it wasn't Wizardmon dying," she told me.

"Tell me about it."

"Okay. All of us were by Dragon's Eye Lake, we all stood in a line. You, Sora, Matt, Mimi, TK, me, Joe, Izzy, Yolie, Davis, and Cody. Then TK and I started saying each and every Crest, even Yolie's, Davis', and Cody's. Then Myotismon came and grabbed TK and you . Then I realized it was VemomMyotismon and that he was gonna kill both of you. But I realize that only after I screamed, "no!"" She told me.

"Oh! That explains why heard you screaming," I said pulling her closer.

Then she started crying into me and I saw that eight-year-old, afraid of monsters under the bed after her first trip to the DigiWorld.

"It's okay Kari. It was just a nightmare," I told her (but also trying to convince myself).

I was also trying to convince myself because in my nightmare the two loves of my life: my sister Kari and my girlfriend Sora were grabbed and killed in front of me while I could do nothing to save them.

"But it seems so real, Tai. Every detail correct, not one thing seemed fake," she replied reminding me that in my nightmare everything was correct too.

**Author's pov**

Kari and Tai were not the only ones to have that nightmare, in fact everyone had that nightmare. In TK's version Kari was grabbed and then killed along with his brother Matt. Matt saw Mimi and TK grabbed and kill Sora saw Tai grabbed and then killed and Mimi saw Matt get grabbed and then killed. Joe and Izzy along Davis, Cody, and Yolie saw everyone grabbed and then killed. Each of them woke up like Kari, except the screaming. They were all covered in sweat and panting. Like Kari and Tai, they suspected it was more than a nightmare. They were right, it was a dream telling them that Myotismon was coming back very soon. Will they be prepared? Or will they be caught off guard?


	4. Waiting for Myotismon

**Chapter 4: Waiting for Myotismon**

**Sora's pov**

After three days of searching everyone seemed tense, ready for Myotismon to just appear. Kari knew that before he appeared there would be darkness, so she had her eyes closed. This was so she could sense the darkness. TK and Kari stayed close to each other. I stayed close to Tai and Mimi stayed close to Matt whereas Joe, Izzy, Davis, Cody, and Yolie stayed close to everyone. We moved as a group, too afraid to separate. Matt and Tai kept TK and Kari and their sight. We were ready, but we were skittish, our Digimon shared our unease. Agumon and Gabumon were ready to WarpDigiVolve. But suddenly we saw 6 DigiEggs. They had the crests of Courage, Love, Friendship, Sincerity, Reliability and Knowledge on them! We went to grab them while TK, Kari, Davis, Cody and Yolie waited and made sure Myotismon wouldn't appear while we were unprepared. We pulled them out, put them in our bags and then went to the others.

**TK's pov**

I kept Kari in my sight because I was afraid to lose her. We kept walking until Kari just stopped dead, which was bad word choice, considering I had a dream where she was grabbed and killed. I looked at her and saw that she was as pale as when she read prophecy the first time. Before she even said it I knew Myotismon was coming back. That was when I realized we were at Dragon's Eye Lake and everything was like my nightmare, so far at least. I hoped it would not be like my nightmare. Kari started to shake and I pulled her close to me. I knew she had a similar nightmare, only in it Tai and I were grabbed, in fact it look like everyone had that nightmare. Then Myotismon appeared and Kari and I started to say the crests.

"Love," Kari said and Sora glowed red.

"Courage," I said as Tai glowed gold.

**Joe's pov**

"Sincerity," Kari said as Mimi glowed green.

"Friendship," TK said and Matt glowed blue.

"Reliability," I glowed gray.

"Knowledge," Izzy glowed purple.

"Peace," Kari said and Yolie glowed turquoise.

"Trust," TK said in Davis glowed orange.

"Mercy," Kari said, while Cody glowed lavender.

"Hope," TK glowed yellow.

"Light," Kari glowed pink, but she glowed brighter than anyone else.

The eight of us (Matt, Tai, Mimi, Sora, TK, Kari, Izzy, and I) yelled, "DigiArmor Energize!"

Kari looked at the others and said, "If you guys are in danger your Digimon will DigiVolve." She paused then added, "But I have idea on who his target is."

"Who?" Tai asked.

"Me."

Then I remembered the battle 3 years ago. Myotismon was looking for the eighth child or Kari as we later found out. He almost killed her and Gatomon, but Wizardmon jumped in front of them, saving them killing him. Could Myotismon be out for Kari to finish what he started or do what he couldn't before I should say. As I thought about this my mind told me, _hell yes he is_. I could believe that he wanted Kari dead.

**Tai's pov**

When Kari said that Myotismon was after her I saw TK go pale because she was afraid to lose her. Kari looked at him and said something too low for me to hear. After she said it he started to glow brighter and it had a tint of gold. He was calling on the Crest of Courage, I could feel it. Kari was too, but then they started to glow the same color as each and every crest.

Then Myotismon said, "Give me the DigiDestined of Light and there'll be no war."

"Never!" TK and I screamed. "We will never give Kari to you!"

"Well then, let the war begin!"

"Nerfertimon attack!" Kari screamed.

"Rosetta Stones!" Nerfertimon screamed.

"Pegasusmon help her out!" TK screamed.

"You got it! Star Shower!" Pegasusmon screamed.


	5. The Battle Against Myotismon

**Chapter 5: The Battle Against Myotismon**

**Matt's pov**

We all told our Digimon to attack too. We were doing pretty well then I notice the look that Kari had on her face as she looked at Myotismon, Nerfertimon had the same look on her face too, it was like they knew what he was gonna do, which was weird. Then Kari was flung back by… nothing? Then she started to look like she was in pain.

TK screamed, "Kari!"

At that Tai turned his head so fast it caused a whiplash. When he looked at Kari he seemed to see something the rest of us didn't.

"Myotismon is pumping Darkness into her," Tai said with a look fear on his face.

"We have to save her!" TK said with tears to his eyes, because his fear was coming true.

A being of light entered Kari and said, "Only one person can save Kari now."

"Who?" I asked.

"Her brother, Tai, one of the only other ones who can control the Crest of Light."

"Why can I control Kari's crest?" Tai asked.

"You have always been allied with Light because you knew to join the Darkness would mean betraying your sister and friends, but it would deeply her Kari and therefore making her wish she were dead. But you already know that."

"Yeah, I do. So, how do I save my sister?"

"By taking control of her crest temporarily and having it create a shield around her."

"Okay. The Crest of Light come to me to help me save my sister from darkness!" Tai yelled.

Then suddenly…

**Kari's pov**

My crest appeared over me then extended to shield my entire body. Then Joe checked to make sure I would be fine. I saw look on TK's face as Joe checked me out. It was filled with fear and panic and worry and at the same time there's anger directed at Myotismon in it. When Joe's that I was fine relief flooded his face and it also flooded Tai's face and everyone else's too. I was weak but yeah other than that fine, I felt like crap, but other than that I agreed with Joe's statement because I was fine, technically. They kept going, at some point Joe checked on me again and said that I had not regained any strength. I was just as weak as when Tai put the shield over me. Great, now it's time did figure out how to get stronger.

_Just be yourself, the others before yourself_, a voice that sounded like my cousin's said to me in my head.

I thought about each crest before I came to mine then I continued to do that and then I could feel myself getting stronger.

**Davis' pov**

I saw look on TK's face and I knew that he truly loved Kari more than I did. The look on my face mirrored the look on Tai's face. I was too much like Tai for Kari think of me as anything but a brother. When I looked at her I saw start to get up, everyone did and we were shocked because we thought that she was too weak to stand. But I felt like she was thinking of my crest and the others looked like they felt that to.

TK suddenly said, "She's thinking of each crest, then her own. She's pretty much just being herself."

"Putting us before her is what's strengthening her!" Tai added.

She muttered something to herself, then the shield extended to cover all of us.

"Yes, it worked!" Kari screamed.

**TK's pov**

"What worked? You were trying to shield us all, weren't you?" I asked Kari after she screamed.

"Yes, I was and it worked!" She said with a smile on her face.

I knew what that smile is for, for her succeeding to protect us. I was just glad she was alive and back to normal. I just hugged her, then the fight continued. In it we weren't doing to great, Davis, Cody, and Yolie's Digimon were back to their rookie level and slowly our Digimon (in their Armor DigiVolved forms ) were slowly going back to the their rookie levels too.

The first of our Digimon to go down was Matt's and that was when he screamed, "No! Gabumon!"

Then Tai's, "Agumon!"

Sora, "Biyomon!"

Mimi, "Palmon!"

Joe, "Gomamon!"

Izzy, "Tentomon!"

Then it was down to mine and Kari's Digimon.

Suddenly, Pegasusmon was hit and I of course screamed, "Patamon!"

And finally Kari, "Gatomon!"

Then Kari got mad. And of ball of Light started to form in her hands.


	6. Myotismon's Defeat

**Chapter 6: Myotismon's Defeat**

**Matt's pov**

Kari stepped out of the shield with a giant ball of Light her hands just moments after the ball started to form. Tai and TK started to go after her, but they just… Stopped.

Kari looked back and said, "I'm sorry, but none of you can follow me. You can try, but you won't be able to move."

We all did try to move but we, like Kari said could not move. So we stood, frozen, as we watched Kari.

"You can attack me, but when you hurt my friends because you attacked me, then we have a problem. I don't care if I get hurt, but since by hurting me you hurt my friends you have to deal with me and the power of Light!"

Kari said all of this with her back to us, but we all (well, myself and the 6 other original DigiDestineds) knew that Kari was pissed and it showed on her face. Right then was when she flung the giant ball of light at Myotismon. We all waited for heard to unfreeze us, but she didn't**. **She was waiting till Myotismon was gone or till the light hit him. When we saw it hit him we just saw a bright thing of light, Tai looked at it, though as if he knew Kari would be able to see into the light ball and watch Myotismon being destroyed. I had no doubt that she could. Once the Light died we could all move again.

**Tai's pov**

I knew Kari watched Myotismon being destroyed, I also knew that she was once again weak before she even turned around. Once she did, she looked straight at me. In that look I saw how weak and vulnerable she was, I saw everything that she normally kept hidden from me. I went straight to her and pulled her close to me.

"You did great Kari, but promised me one thing," I said to her.

"Sure, what?" She asked.

"Promise me will never do that again."

" No problem there Tai, I have no intention to do it again unless I have to."

Slowly the others started coming over to us. TK was first, then Matt and Mimi, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Yolie, Cody, and Davis. They all wanted to know one thing.

"How did Kari freeze us?" Matt asked me.

I looked at my sister then back at my friends. I knew how my sister did it, she did to, but that didn't mean we were willing or able to tell them the truth, at least not yet. Oh how I wish my older sister was here she would know exactly what to do and how to do this. But right now I was on my own so I had to make up a _really_ good lie.

So I said, "Since we were all still in the shield Kari was able to make us all stayed where we were in it, just like she told us."

"Tai's right I did warn you guys that you wouldn't be able move," Kari added noticing how I was blatantly lying and decided to help make it more convincing.

There only seem to be one person that didn't believe that. That person? TK, Kari's boyfriend and the DigiDestined of Hope.

**TK's pov**

Part of me believed Tai and Kari, but part of me (which, believe me I tried to ignore) didn't believe them but instead that they were hiding something. But then again I thought that there was something my mom was keeping from me. Who knows? All I know is that my mind said now was the time to ask more questions, but I knew (logically) now was not the time to ask questions.

So instead I said, "So once again Kari uses Light to defeat Myotismon."

Kari just rolled their eyes and said," Last time it was a group effort not just me. But this time it was sort of a group effort."

"Yeah," Agumon said. "Remember last time Gabumon and I shot a giant ball of light at him."

Notice at this point Agumon was trying to make Kari laugh, but what he didn't know was that it would actually get her going on the subject of "I know what light is and you don't". I only know this because Tai and I made the mistake of bringing this up and we did not hear the end of it for _**three days**_. We then warned the other DigiDestineds after that, but apparently we forgot to warn the Digimon or else Agumon would have never said that. This was going to go bad fast.

"No you guys kicked part of the TV studio at him. There's a big difference."

"No, there's not!" Agumon countered.

"Um, I have the crest of _Light_, I can tell the difference between a giant ball of _Light (my crest)_ from a giant ball from part of the TV studio and there_is _a difference," was Kari's reply.

"Oh, Agumon don't get her started or else TK and I won't hear the end of it," Tai pleaded to his Digimon remembering when we made that mistake and forgot to tell the Digimon.

"Tai's right, we won't hear the end of this if you get her started, Agumon," I added.

**Kari's pov**

I laughed and said, "Fine, I'll stop!"

It felt good to forget about what had just happened, if only for a little while.

"I have an idea!" Sora yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't we (the girls) go home, get some snacks and drinks then come back here at which time we all have party to celebrate Myotismon beings gone?"

"That sounds great!"

So with that we all asked what snacks and drinks were wanted, then we set out. I led us to the DigiPort, and when we landed on the other side of it we were in my room.

"Kari, is that you?" My mom called.

"Yes," I replied as we walked out to where my mom was.

"Where are the boys?"

"Still in the DigiWorld. We are getting snacks and drinks so we can have a party."

"Yeah, because Kari here destroyed Myotismon with Light!" Sora added when I finished.

"I thought you need the others to help," my mom said, confused.

"We did, it was only after they and the others did their best to help that I destroyed him with a giant ball of Light," I answered, not telling her about me being hit with Darkness.


	7. The Digimon Prince and Princess

**Chapter 7: The Digimon Prince and Princess or Princesses?**

**Sora's pov **

I understood why Kari left out the part about her almost dying at the hands of Myotismon _**and**_ Darkness. She didn't want her mom to freak out. So after we left Kari's place we headed to the store.

"Thank you, for not mentioning me almost dying to my mom," Kari said.

"Don't worry, we're would never tell your mom that," said Mimi.

"Yeah, I mean she doesn't need to know that," Yolie said.

"Kari, we would never tell your mom anything like that," I told her.

"I know, but we all know we would never have gotten out of there if we did tell her," Kari mentioned.

"Oh, yeah," Yolie said.

"TK was really scared that he was gonna lose you," Mimi said to Kari.

"So was Tai," I added.

"Who are we kidding? We all were scared," Yolie said.

We just kept talking all the way to the store. When we were heading back Kari got a text from… Matt. Why would Matt be texting Kari? I don't know, but whatever it was about it seemed to take all of Kari's attention.

**Izzy's pov**

All of the guys (myself included) were hanging out in the DigiWorld while we waited for the girls, when the Digimon Emperor appeared.

"Ah, so I see it's a guy's day out in the DigiWorld, huh?" He asked.

"What do you want, Ken?" Tai asked instead of answering Ken.

"It better not be to watch you suffer, Tai because look how that one turned out," I said.

"You're right Izzy and besides the girls aren't here and we can take care of ourselves against him," Tai replied jerking his thumb at Ken for the last part.

We all knew that by "the girls" he meant Kari and Sora.

"True that did turn out bad. No, now I want something else," Ken said.

"And what might that be?" Matt asked.

"Well, I'm just gonna put my plan into action and see if you can guess what I want. Oh, and Kari will be the only one who can figure it out."

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH KARI?" Tai screamed at Ken.

"You'll see this has everything has to do with you and Kari as well as your older-"Ken started, and then was cut off by Tai, who seemed to understand where Ken was going with this.

"My older cousin," Tai finished for Ken.

Despite the confused look from… everyone, Ken had quickly recovered and grabbed Tai! And we were powerless to stop him because our Digimon were too weak from the fight with Myotismon.

"We have to tell the girls," Joe, being the responsible and reliable one said.

"Are you crazy? Kari and Sora will kill us!" Davis said.

"Um, are you suggesting we risk that by _**NOT**_ telling them because that _**would ensure**_ that they will kill us, Davis!" A very pissed off TK said to…okay more like screamed at the idiotic Davis.

Then Matt walked back over and said, "I just sent Kari a text telling her what happened."

TK looked at his brother, shocked. Hell we all looked at Matt surprised that he texted her telling her that her abusive ex-boyfriend grabbed her brother. Now we all knew that a text was _not _the best way to convey this message at all, but we really had no choice. Unless we wanted to call them and make both Kari and Sora freak out and get yelled at by Mimi and Yolie, especially since they were very terrifying when it came to the feelings of their friends. Matt did not get a reply but we knew why, the girls were on their way.

**Mimi's pov**

When Kari got the text from Matt she read it and it took all of her attention. Then once she finished reading it she started running as fast as she could. Now her mom was out so no one questioned why we were running. Once we were in Kari's room Yolie put one hand on Kari's shoulder and spun her around.

"Why…were …you …running … back …here?" Yolie asked between pants.

"Because Matt said we needed to get back as quickly as possible," Kari replied as if running back here was no big deal (and it wasn't… for her).

"Why?" I asked while trying to catch my breath.

She met my eyes and said, "Because something is wrong and it has to with Darkness, I can feel it."

"Will we never get a break even for a moment?" Yolie asked.

There was something in Kari's eyes that only Sora and I would notice. It looked like fear and worry were combined with Courage, Hope, and Knowledge. As Sora and I saw that look a golden tiara appeared on her head and her clothes were replaced with a flowing white gown that was trimmed with gold.

"Yolie, let me go. I have to get into the DigiWorld…now," Kari said with not only an air of urgency, but an air of power and command in her voice and the way she stood.

"Why?" Sora asked, although she seemed to have an idea.

"Because Tai has been captured and I am one of the only two people who can save him."

We were about to ask who else could but decided not to. Yolie let Kari go and then she, followed by Sora and I, then Yolie, went through the DigiPort. When we landed Kari (who was already standing) could vaguely see the guys and once she did she ran as fast as she had on the way back from the store. Sora was running too, but she was easier to keep up with, Kari…not so much.

**Joe's pov**

We heard the girls land. Then we saw a figure that looked enough like Kari for us to believe that it was her. She looked over in our direction and then started running despite the dress she was wearing. As I saw her running I wondered if she changed her clothes because she wasn't wearing a dress before. Sora wasn't far behind Kari and Mimi and Yolie, well, they were right behind Sora. The first person that Kari got to was TK.

"Davis didn't want to guys at all," TK said referring to what happened to Tai.

"Yeah, so sue me, " Davis replied," I wanted to _**NOT **_die!"

"What did Ken say right before he grabbed Tai?" Kari asked ignoring both boys who were acting extremely immature but wouldn't be if… if Tai was here.

"He said that he didn't want to watch Tai suffer but that he wanted something else that involved you, Tai, and your older cousin?" I said making the last part more of a question, but then I added, "He told us that you would be the only one to figure out what he wants."

"Oh, believe me I don't need to figure out what he wants. I _**know**_ what he wants, the Digimon Prince and Princesses dead."

"You're one of the Princesses and Tai is the Prince," Agumon said.

He said it as a statement not a question and as if he knew who the other Princess was. But this did explain the outfit Kari was wearing.

"Yes, we are. And I _am_going to save Tai."

"I'm going with you," Gatomon said to Kari.

"I'll help you find Ken's base." Izzy said.

"I actually know a way to get Ken to come here, Izzy," replied Kari.

"How?" I asked her.

"Watch this: The Digimon Princess has returned!"

Then Ken appeared with Tai in tow. Can you guess who the first person he saw was? That's right it was Kari and boy did his eyes get wide when he saw what she was wearing.


	8. The Digimon Prince and Princesses Return

**Chapter 8: The Digimon Prince and Princesses Return**

**Tai's pov**

When Ken and I appeared where the others were the first person I saw was Kari and when I saw her, my eyes went wider than I thought possible. This was because of her change of clothing. Now she was wearing a white gown trimmed with gold and a golden tiara, which reminded me of what Ken said earlier, about how all of this has to do with me, Kari and who Kari thinks is our older cousin, but is really our older sister, Chloe.

"Why Kari, it seems that you learned the truth about you and your brother's role in the DigiWorld. So, now tell your brother what you learned," Ken said with an air of power that in my heart I knew did not belong to him.

"Tai, you are the Digimon Prince and I am one of the Digimon Princesses, but I have no idea who the other Digimon Princess is or where she might be," Kari told me as if we were the only ones here.

I could tell that Chloe (the other Digimon Princess, soon to be Queen) was here somewhere, waiting till it was her time to appear and both she and I knew when that would be, when Kari was trapped in a cage of Darkness and both her and TK's lives were in danger. Until then though she just had to wait a little longer and so did I.

The look in Kari's eyes begged me not to ask questions out loud, so I didn't.

_When did you find this out? _I mentally asked her.

_When Matt sent me a text telling me that you were grabbed by Ken, but don't get mad at him, unless you _wanted _him to call me and make both me _and_ Sora freak out with worry. _My sister replied.

_Damn you for putting it that way._

_Why because now you can't argue it? _

_Yes, that's why and you know it._

"Very good Kari, but don't worry about the other Princess she will appear soon enough. Now do you all understand why I found a way to poison Kari's laptopwithout touching or going near it?" Ken asked everyone.

"Your goal was to kill her and plunge me into the eternal Darkness that is my heart without Kari, so that even if I knew the truth I would be unable to rule," I started.

"Therefore making you one of the only ones who knew and _could_ rule," Kari finished.

**TK's pov**

I was now officially pissed off at Ken more than I had been before. I knew that Tai and Kari talked to each other mentally. I also kinda had an idea where this conversation was going to go.

"Let Tai go!" Kari yelled at Ken.

"Never!" He replied.

"Fine, then I'll go in his place," she said.

"No, Kari don't do this," Tai said, no wait begged Kari like he knew that she probably would anyway, but had to try.

"If it means saving you Tai, I'll do it."

"Kari, you can't give yourself to Ken," I argued, "he'll kill you."

"Not if I prove useful to him," she said to me.

Tai and I exchanged a look of hopelessness because we both knew that there was nothing we could do to stop Kari now. Her mind is made up and nothing we say will convince her to change her mind. During this time Davis tried and I mean tried to talk some sense into Kari, but he knew that if I, her boyfriend who was once her best friend couldn't convince her then no one could convince her to not give herself up to save her brother. But like Tai and I he had to try, even if he knew how it would turn out.

"Enough! It's Kari's decision on how she will save her brother and to those of you who know her really well, mainly the original DigiDestineds know that she will stick to that decision even if she decides to give herself up to me," Ken said, then added, "You've got a deal Princess Kari."

He then let Tai go, built a cage of Darkness, grabbed Kari (I'm pretty sure at that moment I knew what he was gonna do and all the color and strength I had seemed to leave me). Tai looked pissed off at this point, but looked out to the side, I thought he just couldn't watch Ken do that to Kari, turns out I was wrong.

**Cody's pov**

Ken looked right at Tai and said, "You know how long Kari has before the Darkness kills her, but now there's a twist."

"What do mean by that?" I asked.

"He means that since TK and Kari are meant to be together that if one dies so does the other," a strange voice replied from beside Tai.

"Who are you and how do you know that?" Joe asked.

"Guys, this is mine and Kari's older sister, who the guys have actually heard me say earlier is our older cousin," Tai said as he pulled her into the view of everyone.

Now that I actually got a better view of the older girl I saw the resemblance, she looked exactly like an older version of Kari, but the look in her eyes reminded me of Tai, this is because she seemed to be pissed at Ken. At this point Kari's eyes were as wide as Tai's had been when he saw Kari's outfit.

"Yes, I am their older sister, the first born Princess and the heir to the throne of the DigiWorld. I'm the one you should be after Ken NOT my baby sister, but since, apparently you went after _both_ her and my baby brother, you have pissed me off to the point where I'm questioning wither or not to let you live!" Chloe shouted, "NOW LET MY SISTER GO!"

"NEVER!" Ken shouted back but this time he actually seemed afraid.

"Then take me, after all I am the one you really want dead."

"Yep, you are their sister," Sora commented.

"Hey they had to learn it from someone," Chloe replied.

So after Ken thought for a second he let Kari go and both she and TK got their strength back.

Ken then walked right up to Chloe (pretty brave yet stupid move if you ask me, but not many people do).

"So, you're the soon to be Queen of the DigiWorld I've heard so much about, how kind you are, how you're the embodiment of all the crests, etc, etc,?" Ken asked.

"Yes I am, but I believe your sources may have me a bit confused with my mother," Chloe replied, while trying to hold back some tears.

"Now you're just being modest, they described you completely accurately some even said that they had seen you today, with someone following you."

**Yolie's pov**

Chloe then dropped her shoulders in defeat.

Then she responded, "Fine I was coming here and there were some Digimon that needed help and they recognized me because of how much I look like my mother and my father."

"What about the person they saw following you?"

"Oh, him that would be…-," Chloe started.

"That was me, I am Chloe's boyfriend Derek. I was following her to make sure she was safe," the new guy finished as he stepped out of his hiding spot.

"Yes he's very over protective of me even though I have proved I can protect myself. I live with a lot of other guys who have taught me how to fight and protect myself since I was 11. So, Ken I could kick your ass and I could also kill you. I'm sure you have heard the rumors about my father. Especially considering he was the one to bring you to the side of Darkness!" Chloe said to Ken.

"I have heard the rumors and know that they are true, but does anyone else here know what we mean?" Ken asked.

"Oh, one person does," Tai answered.

Tai had this look on his face that said he was the one that knew what was being discuss, everyone else had absolutely no clue what so ever. I, like Sora, Mimi, and Kari all seemed to be distracted by how hot Derek was to really understand that there was something we didn't know that was being discussed.

Derek was wearing an outfit similar to Chloe both were wearing t-shirts and jeans, but their jeans were jean shorts. Derek was wearing a black t-shirt and Chloe was wearing a white one. But before anyone could say anything Ken hit Chloe with a beam of Darkness.

"She has a lower tolerance for Darkness, now why is that Derek?" Ken asked.

"Because the first born to the previous holder of the crest of Light has more Light in her than her mother and other sisters, if she has any other sisters, the crest of Light is generally in the possession of a woman," Derek answered.

"I see, and since she was the first born she has the most Light in her."

"Then how come she doesn't have the crest of Light but instead has the crest of Destiny?" Kari asked.

Derek then replied, "I never mentioned what crest Chloe has."

"I know how Kari knew that," Tai said.


	9. Will All Truths Be Told?

**Chapter 9: Will All Truths Be Told?**

**Matt's pov**

"Chloe told us right before she sent us here to Japan seven years ago. Kari you were only four years old, I was seven, and Chloe was nine," Tai continued.

"And at some point over the last seven years she called you and reminded you that she was our sister?" Kari asked.

"Right and from the look in your eyes you know why I never said anything about it."

"Time to end this happy party," Ken said.

"That's what you think!" Chloe yelled while getting up and flinging a ball of Light at Ken.

He then became good, like he was supposed to be, I guess. (I have no idea how or why I knew that).

"Now he is going to be on our side, but we will have to face someone worse than him. Someone more diabolical, more dangerous, someone who knows the strength of Light, wait I mean knew, someone who can only be defeated by one crest…the crest of Courage. The one that he once possessed."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"Because I have visions about what is meant to happen and because I know the guy we have to fight, Matt."

"How do you know my name?"

"One, Tai told me and two, I can see what's meant to happen including any and all dialogue, so I saw everyone else calling you Matt."

"Oh that explains that."

"So I have to focus on Courage right?" Tai asked.

"Right it's the only way we can defeat him," Chloe replied.

"Who is it that we are gonna have to fight?" Kari asked.

"I can't tell you, any of you even though I want to, you have to find out for yourselves."

"Now you guys have your mini party while Chloe and I make a few phone calls," Derek said after a moment.

**Sora's pov **

We were done eating by the time Derek and Chloe came back from making calls. They both looked at us, and they looked so much older than 16.

"You can ask any questions you have and I'll answer them," Chloe said to us.

"Kari made it so we couldn't move, but Tai and Kari told us that it was because we were in the shield of Light that Kari extended over us, but was it really?" TK asked.

"Well, I'm a witch and that means that Kari is too, and we cast spells, what she did was a simple binding spell on all of you, which is pretty impressive."

"There's one other I have, what is my mom hiding from me?"

"She told me you would ask that. She, along with all of your parents have kept a secret from you all that they told me that I could reveal. TK, you a werewolf, Kari you are part werewolf, like I am and Tai is a full werewolf. Matt you are a sorcerer, Mimi you are a half-demon, Sora you are a witch, Yolie you are a half-demon, Davis you are a sorcerer, Cody you are a necromancer, Izzy you are a sorcerer, and Joe you are a shaman."

We let that sink in for a bit.

"Now Derek and I will explain each of your powers," Chloe said.

**Kari's pov**

"A sorcerer is the male equivalent of a witch, they cast spells too, but theirs are different than the ones that witches cast. One cast offensive, the other defensive. They are sometimes called spell casters. Half-demons are fathered by a demon with a human mother and they take the appearance of their mother, there are various types, if for those of you who are half-demons you will have to ask about what type you are or we could check to see what your powers are and find out that way. Necromancers are people who can speak to anyone who has died, except there family members. Werewolves are people who have the ability to change into a wolf, but despite popular belief we do not change during the full moon, we become full a wolf not the Hollywood version and not the type portrayed in _Twilight_, we are normal wolves. And lastly, shamans. They are people who are great healers, have a spirit guide and can astral project their spirits outside of their bodies and travel where ever they want," Chloe said, with Derek adding in little bits here and there.

"Wow!" Mimi said in awe of what Chloe (my sister) just said.

I looked at Tai and he had this completely unsurprised look on his face, which meant that he already knew this. I then remembered when he refused to let me into his room when he was video chatting with a "friend", that must have been Chloe. It all made sense now she already told him everything.

"Wait, for me and Tai that means…" I started.

"That the people you thought were your parents are really your aunt and uncle," Chloe (I was having trouble calling her my sister) finished for me.

"I sent you and Tai here to protect you, because Tai and I, along with all but 5 of the people here were part of an experiment. The experiment was _supposed _to reduce the negative side effects of our powers which start to appear around puberty, but it failed on some of us, therefore making us stronger than we should be."

**TK's pov**

"Who are the 5 who weren't part of the experiment?" Matt asked, praying that I was one of the ones who wasn't part of it.

"They are Cody, Yolie, Davis, TK, and Kari," Derek answered.

"So, pretty much the youngest members of the DigiDestineds," Sora said.

"Yes, but they could have been part of it, their parents just choose to either keep them hidden from the group doing the experiment or they just choose not to put them in it," Chloe added.

I looked at Tai and it looked like he already knew all of this.

"Now it's time to reveal the biggest surprise about myself," Chloe began. "I started changing when I was 10, a year after I sent Tai and Kari here."

"I started to change a few months ago," Derek added.

"And why is this a big surprise?" Kari asked.

"I can answer that," Tai replied as he stood up, then continued with, "it is a surprise because normally werewolves start their change at 18 or older, not 10 or 16. For me, Derek, and Chloe we had no idea when we would start our change because of the experiment."

Then it all fell into place on why Tai looked unsurprised, Chloe had to tell him because she had no clue _when _he would start his change. They could hold off on telling me and Kari because they had a general idea about when we would start our change.

"It's time to head back okay?" Chloe asked us.

"Okay," we all replied.

So, we all head back to the portal with Chloe keeping Tai and Kari in her sight, probably because she hasn't seen them in 7 years."


	10. The Discussions

**Chapter 10: The Discussions**

**Tai's pov**

Kari seemed like herself but then I saw her look over her shoulder and smile at Chloe.

_Yes! She isn't mad at me for not telling her everything!_

_She understands why you didn't tell her,_ my older sister mentally told me and believe me I jumped when I heard her voice in my head.

_You know that gets annoying when out of nowhere I hear your voice in my head, _I replied.

_Oh, get used to it, little brother 'cause I'm not going away._

_Damn, I hoped you would._

_Ouch that hurt, Tai. That hurt really bad. But I know that you didn't mean it._

_You're right I didn't. Did you tell Derek about everyone?_

_Yes, I did but you already knew that, are you ready to face the people that you had thought were your parents?_

"Chloe, when we get back can you tell me and Tai what happened to our parents?" Kari asked.

"Sure, Kari, just prepare yourself it will be a big shock to both of you," Chloe replied.

"'Kay, I'll be prepared."

_Back to your question, yes I am ready to confront them, _I mentally told Chloe.

"Good," she said to Kari and to me as well.

We continued to walk until we reached the DigiPort. Then we all landed in Kari's room. Everyone said goodbye, then got ready to go home face discussions we would be waiting there. Some of them seemed excited, others? Not so much, but they knew they had no choice.

**Joe's pov**

I stood just outside my front door, hand poised just above the doorknob.

_Shamans are great healers and can astral project their spirit wherever they want, _Chloe's words were replaying in my mind over and over.

Then under my breath I muttered, "I am a Shaman."

I did that until it seemed to be normal to me.

_This is my normal now,_ I had to remind myself.

I was glad that I now knew, but I couldn't believe that my parents didn't tell me. What made it worse was that they put me in an experiment, but their intentions were good. I walked in silence and sitting, waiting for me. I saw the looks on their faces and knew where the conversation would lead.

**Izzy's pov**

I was excited that I was sorcerer, that I could cast spells. The one thing that I wasn't excited or even thrilled about was talking to my parents.

"Izzy, were sorry that we didn't tell you sooner, but we felt like now from Chloe was better than never," they said.

"It was called to hear from her. What is with the look on your faces?" I asked them.

"We feel K better for you to go to New York with Chloe. When she returned so that she and her other friends can train you."

"Okay, but when will that be?"

"Chloe will call the day before."

**Davis' pov**

"Whoa! Are you telling me that you're sending me to New York to train and that you don't care when I come back?" I asked.

"As long SourceSafe and training hard, we don't care when you come back," I parents said.

"Okay! Of the pack, so that am ready when Chloe calls."

Before they said anything else I want my room and packed only what cloths I needed. Then I just relaxed and my room until dinner.

**TK's pov**

I was waiting in my room. I was about to text Kari, but realized she was probably talking to Tai and Chloe as well her aunt and uncle. So just decided to read, but my attention wandered back Kari, what she was doing, how she felt about it (was being said). Anything I thought about in some way was ready to Kari.

_This is in working, I just can't stop think about Kari,_ I thought to myself.

Then the news thought one not related to Kari appeared in my mind.

_How does Derek know my name?_


	11. The Past Revisited

**Chapter 11: The Past Revisited**

**Derek's pov**

Tai, Kari, Chloe and I were the only ones in the apartment in at the moment.

As I looked at Tai Kari and calling I could see the resemblance between them. It was perfectly clear that they were related Kari looks like a miniature version of Chloe, the only difference was Kari has brown eyes, and Tai looks like a male version of Chloe, but has a really, really weird hairdo and has no blonde streaks in his hair.

"You guys do look a lot alike," I said voicing my thoughts.

"Kari, you look almost exactly Chloe," Tai said.

"Okay… Can we not discuss how much any of us look alike right now? Chloe, what happened to our parents?" Kari asked.

"Okay, onto the story that I know Tai might remember bits and pieces from. So, it was my birthday and mom and dad had gone out and left us with one mom's friend and her daughter. Mom's friends name is Ruth Winterbourne and her daughter's page. So back to the story now, mom and dad were driving home when their car crashed. Dad was driving and he came out of it fine. Mom was killed, dad ran to stop somewhere. Two police officers came to our house around time that I thought mom and dad should be coming. I know because I answered the door we went to the hospital and –"

"Both you and I were scared," Tai finished cutting Chloe off.

"Yes, we were because it reminded us of the lab, we were in and only got out of four years before," Chloe said.

**Chloe's pov**

"Ruth went to talk to the nurse then came back with the nurse who walked us down to the morgue," I continued.

"I remember that, you were carrying Kari, who was still asleep," Tai added as he remembered.

"That's right, I was. Then when we arrived the morgue we were shown her mother's body. Then we left and not long after I told Ruth but the genetic modifications that the group called –"

"The Edison group," Derek added cutting me off.

"Yes, the Edison group did to us," I continued, and motion to myself, Derek and Tai.

"Why then, mom and dad put me in the experiment and why weren't the others and it?" Kari asked.

By "the others" I knew that she meant TK, Davis, Cody and Yolie.

"For you and TK, the answer is simple. First of all, you were kept a secret from the group, because you are so young, and secondly the two of you were born went through other werewolf subjects had been killed because they attacked a nurse. For the others, it was just a matter of how old they were. They like you and TK were so young they it wasn't worth putting you in the experiment and they didn't want to risk it. After the incident with the nurse, the groups then sent us "home", for me and Tai that had a literal meaning. For Derek it meant going to live one of our friends Simon and his dad."

Derek nodded to that.

"You said what happened mom, but what about dad?" Kari asked, after a few moments, her previous question forgotten just as quickly as it entered her mind and as soon as I answered.

**Kari's pov**

When I asked what happened that I saw Chloe and Tai stiffen. They looked at each other and it seemed that they were having a conversation with each other, probably mentally.

Tai looked at Chloe like he was saying_, I remember what he did and what happened to him, but I wonder… No, he couldn't be, could he?_

Chloe just looked back at him with haunted eyes and apparently tied to the answer to his mentally thought question in her haunted eyes.

_I wonder what dad did to Tai and or Chloe to leave Chloe with haunted eyes,_ I thought to myself.

Then I looked at Derek, my look saying, "Do you know what they are thinking or mentally discussing?"

He just shook his head no in response. So, we were left in silence for a while, at least until Chloe spoke again.

"They couldn't find him, they said they would keep looking, but if they couldn't find him. Within a year they would stop. Then they suggested we find family looked stay with. This is before we left. I told Ruth but the only place safe enough for you and Tai was with Yuuko, one of mom sisters and her husband here in Japan. I then went on my own after making sure that on Yuuko had you guys settled in and you were safe. I had to find out what was always missing in my life – our lives growing up…," Chloe said, but trailed off.

**Sora's pov **

I was wondering how Derek was a part of the digital.

_Did he have his own crest? What it is, if he does? What did_ _you monist partner, what judgment is Chloe's, how did they know where to find us? How did Derek know TK's name? Who is it that we have to fight?_

The endless questions just kept coming, and running through my mind. With no answers that I could think of at this moment I force myself pushed questions aside, for now at least. I would ask later because otherwise I would never be satisfied and I knew that I would end up getting an answer to each question from Derek and Chloe anyway.

I was getting ready for bed my computer said its generic, "you've got mail!"

I went over opened the e-mail from… Tai. At first my heart soared because I thought that he was e-mailing me asking me to meet him somewhere where he would ask me out like I've been wishing he would the last two years. But I saw more than one to address in the e-mail and my hope instantly died, right then and there. Although it also made me curious as to who he sent to. I clicked the more button and saw that it was to everyone in our group of friends and DigiDestineds.

The e-mail read:

Hey everyone,

We will have a meeting in the digital world tomorrow, if you have any questions just ask. Gennai will also be there.

From, Tai


End file.
